<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day Spankin’ by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471867">Snow Day Spankin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magical Accidents, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Er…Willow and Spike get nekkid. That’s about it. Go seek plot elsewhere, ye shall not find it here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow Rosenberg/Spike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day Spankin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups.  If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title:  Snow Day Spankin’ (1/1)<br/>Author: Karen<br/>Rating: NC17<br/>Pairing: W/S<br/>Synopsis: Er…Willow and Spike get nekkid. That’s about it. Go seek plot elsewhere, ye shall not find it here.<br/>Dedication:  For Shanna. Hope it warms ya cockles. Snarf, snarf.</p><p>A/N: For the purposes of the story Spike has no chip. Spike sends his heartfelt thanks to Shanna, who made it all possible. So does Willow. The red cheeked hussy.</p><p> </p><p>Spike blinked out of the window and then swung round accusingly, “Oi, witch, what did you do?”</p><p>Willow leaned past him and looked at the gleaming white snow that reached the bottom of the windowsill.  With a squeak she ran to Buffy’s front door and pulled it open to reveal three foot of snow banked up on the porch.  Her eyes swung to the fifteen-foot high tree in the garden that was now doing a stunningly convincing impression of a small shrub.  She peered at the street and was alarmed to see no cars were visible. Or people. Or indeed the street.  She spun around to face Spike, “What’s happened?!”</p><p>Spike leaned past her and shut the door with a shudder, “Its snowed. Which means it gets bleedin’ cold. Which means I get bleedin’ cold. And pissed off.”  He folded his arms and squinted suspiciously down his nose, “Bin’ practicing any new spells lately, witch?”</p><p>Willow flushed guiltily, “Um..no?”  She jumped as the phone rang and scuttled past the vampire, “He...hello? Oh, hi Giles! No! Uh…well, kinda.”  Her face flushed even redder than it had done under Spike’s scrutiny, “Is everyone, ok?”  She began to toe the carpet as she listened to the man on the end of the phone, “Yeah, I guess that could be a problem.”  Willow flinched as Giles’ voice whipped down the phone, “Yeah, I kinda figured you’d say that.”</p><p>Spike snatched the phone from Willow’s hand, ignoring her squeak of alarm and dropping a hand onto her collar to prevent her fleeing up the stairs, “Watcher? S’me. What’s going on?”  He turned a reluctant Willow round to face him and glared at her as he listened, “It is a bloody spell than? An’ Sunnydale has no snowploughs?”  His glare deepened, “An’ you an’ the other bloody idiots are stuck in your flat?”  His eyebrows shot up, “Really? All the way up the bloody door?”  He glared at Willow, “Yeah, we’re in the same boat. Right. Well, if the phone lines stay up we’ll talk later.”</p><p>Willow watched wide-eyed as he replaced the phone and then squeaked as he hauled her up on her toes to glare into her wide green eyes, “What.Did.You.Do?”</p><p>Willow’s mouth went dry as she looked into furious sapphire eyes, “I..It’s possible I may have used pepper in…instead of St John’s mort in a sp..spell.”</p><p>Spike growled as he said flatly, “Possible?”</p><p>Willow gave a worried smile, “Qu..quite likely, actually.”  She squirmed in his grip; “Um…can you let go of me now?”</p><p>Spike growled again and Willow swallowed, “Th..That’s a no, then?”</p><p>Spike back pedalled into the living room and sat down on the sofa, with a hard yank he tugged Willow off her feet and across his lap.  Willow squirmed frantically against the arm that Spike clamped across her waist and then her eyes widened as she realised he was lifting up her skirt, “What are you doing?! SPIKE!”</p><p>Spike grinned at the pert ass in the emerald tights that bucked against his leg, as its owner tried to escape, “Somethin’ that the watcher should’ve done years ago, Red.”  His hand rose in the air and then smacked down on the fullest part of Willow’s butt, she gave a startled screech and then Spike’s hand was smacking down on her left cheek, bouncing the flesh in a most enticing way.</p><p>Willow gasped as his hand smacked down relentlessly on her defenceless behind and fought for breath to shout out a spell, any spell, to save her, as her seat began to warm up dramatically.  Spike grinned and shifted position slightly to capture her kicking legs and trap them between his.  In the new position Willow was draped over his knee most becomingly, her ass in exactly the right position for a good old fashioned spanking.  His head tipped to one side, in fact it was a shame to defuse it over tights and panties really.</p><p>His hand grasped the top of her tights and in one, swift move Willow’s tights and underwear were nestling just under the curve of her buttocks and framing her pink butt nicely between the hem of her skirt resting on the small of her back.  Spike trailed cool fingers across the heated skin, “Now, that’s more like it.”  He slowly dragged his fingers along Willow’s cleft, his eyes widening as she moaned and heavy, scented arousal drifted up to his nose.</p><p>Willow squirmed as Spike’s fingers dipped lower and stroked into her, streaking across her folds until they came to her clit.  She bucked as he found it and then gasped as he held her down across his lap as he ruthlessly pushed her towards an orgasm.  When she felt herself begin to fall over the white-hot edge Spike pulled his fingers away and began to smack relentlessly at her exposed flesh.   “What did I say would happen if you ever bollixed up another spell again?” </p><p>Willow gasped in shock and shook her head; still reeling from the near meltdown Spike had just driven her to with his fingers. “Ow! Spi..ow! Please..stop!”  Her eyes filled with tears as he smacked at the same spot several times in quick succession.</p><p>Spike shifted his leg slightly higher, raising Willow’s ass and lowering her head nearer the floor, “What did I say after the last time you bollixed things up?”  His hand rose and fell, smacking over every square inch of her ass.  He tightened his grip as she tried to squirm off his lap and took the opportunity to bring her round so her clit pressed hard against the firmness of his leg.  He brought his hand down right across the fullest part of her backside and drove her hard against his leg, only this time Willow’s gasp sounded a lot less pained.  He smacked her hard again, “What did I say?”</p><p>Willow gasped as her groin suddenly seemed as full of heat as her backside,  “Th..that you’d spank meeee!”  Her voice tailed off in a wail as Spike beat a rapid tattoo on her flesh; she tried to squirm forward to escape his hand but only succeeded in pressing herself harder against his leg.</p><p>Spike grinned at the glowing red rump before him and smacked his hand down, sending Willow squirming against his leg again, “That’s right.”  His hand rose and fell mercilessly, “Just be bloody thankful I didn’t wake up snoggin’ the soddin’ Slayer again.”  The next few blows were a lot firmer as the memory of Buffy’s lips on his flooded back, “It would’ve been my bloody belt otherwise.”  He let his hand rest for a moment on her crimson flesh, “I would say that this ‘urts me a lot more than it ‘urts you, luv, but we both know I’d be lyin’.”  He rubbed her ass as she tried to writhe away from his touch, “But naughty witches need a good spankin’ and I’m just the vamp to do it.”  He raised his hand again, “Brace yourself, Red.”</p><p>Willow howled as the next blow echoed like a whip crack and then it was all she could do to draw breath as his hand ricocheted off every part of her ass.  She gasped and wriggled in a desperate attempt to escape him, but the blows kept coming until she was limp and exhausted across his knee.  </p><p>Spike listened to the helpless sobs and smacked down another few times before rubbing his hand gently over the abused flesh.  Her butt was a livid red, slightly darker in places the skin was almost purple from his powerful blows.  He drew his hand up towards the small of her back, pulling the plump flesh up in a bunch, as though he was presenting her on a platter.  Slowly Willow’s sobs ceased and then she was quiet as Spike rubbed soothing circles and eased the sting from her flesh.</p><p>She closed her eyes as his hand drifted gently over her flesh and then jumped as his fingers drifted once more to the crease between her buttocks.  His hand stilled for a moment and then his fingers trailed slowly once more down to her cleft.  She moaned as his hand eased her thighs as far apart as they could go against the constricting hold of her panties and tights, and then he plunged two fingers inside her as his thumb rubbed insistently over her clit.  It took less than a minute for Spike to make Willow scream again, but this time she writhed frantically against him to get nearer to his touch rather than escape it.</p><p>He waited until she lay still again, then eased her onto the couch on her belly, her ass in the air.  He took hold of her tights and panties, tugging them off her legs, until she lay face down, bare legs sprawled wide apart and her nakedness gleaming invitingly in the subdued light allowed by the Slayer’s still drawn curtains.  Spike touched Willow’s shoulder, “Don’t move, witch.”  He waited until she nodded against the cushions, then undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops on his jeans with a hiss.  Willow shivered at the sound but didn’t move and Spike grinned as he threw the belt on the floor and undid his pants.  He bent to undo his boots, toeing them off and then shucked his jeans off, leaving himself just in his t-shirt.  Without taking his eyes from Willow he tugged the thin cotton shirt over his head and then carefully lifted one leg and placed it between Willow and the sofa back.  He placed one hand on Willow’s ass, “Raise your bum, luv. I haven’t finished yet.” </p><p>Willow moaned into the sofa cushions but obligingly tilted her butt up until Spike could clearly see every part of her most intimate place.  He reached down and traced a slow circle round her nether lips, “Open up, Red.”  He pushed one finger inside her sharply, drawing a whimper from her once more. “You feel hot.”  He pulled the finger out and then slammed it back inside, “Are you hot?”</p><p>Willow cried out as he crooked his finger inside her, “Yes! Oh, goddess, yes! Spike, please!”</p><p>Spike grinned and pulled his finger out of her. He sucked the taste of Willow off his fingers and then positioned himself at her entrance, “Sounded like an invite to me.”  He nudged her weeping flesh with the head of his cock and squeezed his strong hands on her ass, “Was it an invite, Red? Can’t go where I’m not welcome, y’know.”</p><p>Willow tried to buck against his hands and capture his tormenting flesh inside her, “Yes, yes, please, come inside me!” </p><p>Spike held her still and then surged forward, sheathing himself to the hilt with one thrust.  He moved slowly, rubbing his cold stomach against the burning skin of her butt, “Feel good?”</p><p>Willow thrust backwards, clenching her muscles around him, making his eyes cross at the strength and then heat of her, “Yessss!”  The heat of her ass was spreading to her groin once more and slowly driving her out of her mind. It felt as though everything below her waist was on fire, craving the strong, sure touch of the demon behind her. “Moooore!”</p><p>Spike swallowed, “Bloody fuck!” He took a firmer hold of Willow’s hips and then slammed ruthlessly into her.  One hand crept underneath her to find her clit and then he slammed in and out as he rubbed with fast sure strokes against her tender flesh.  The heat from her flesh, both inside and out, was amazing and when he felt the first clutch of her muscles around him, it all became too much and he came with a roar as Willow screamed her own release into the sofa.</p><p>Spike sank onto Willow and listened as her heart rate slowed until her breathing was nearly down to normal.  He raised himself slightly and peered down their still joined bodies to her butt, glowing like red kryptonite against his groin. “Is it sore?”</p><p>Willow grinned into the cushion and wriggled slightly as he rubbed her flank, “I’ve just been walloped on the ass by the big bad, what do you think?”</p><p>Spike winced, “I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t have been so careless with that spell, luv. You knew what I said would happen the next time.”</p><p>Willow’s grin turned smug, “Yes, I did.”</p><p>Spike’s hand stopped soothing and froze for a moment, his eyes narrowed, “What the bloody ‘ell’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Willow raised her head and twisted slightly until she could see over her shoulder, “What do you think it means?”</p><p>Spike’s mouth fell open, “You did it on purpose! You made all that snow on bloody purpose.”</p><p>Willow grinned and twitched her bottom against his hand invitingly, “Yes I did. Aren’t I naughty?”  Her eyes slid over to his discarded belt, “We’ll likely be trapped her for days and days, and I’ll be completely at your mercy.”  Spike began to grin as she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him, “Personally, I think making a whole town grind to a halt in the middle of July because of a mystical snow storm is just as bad as making you kiss Buffy. What do you think?”</p><p>He leaned forward and captured her lip between his teeth, giving her a gentle nip, “I think you’d better get me my belt, luv. You’ve obviously been a very, very bad girl.”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>